Jupiter's Gone: Reveries
by Allura99
Summary: Book V of Jupiter's Gone. A bedtime story about Leda's father and the fall of Cignus.
1. Chapter 1: A Tale is Begun

Chapter 1: A Tale is Begun

Paul Rodan, Prince of Jupiter, wondered through the halls of the Jovian palace on his way to bed. Leda, his wife, had retired a few minutes ago to tuck their niece, Thebe, into bed. Leda was thrilled when any of her nieces and nephews visited, but Thebe was the oldest and held a special place in Leda's and Paul's hearts.

"She's almost like a daughter," Paul thought with a twinge of remorse. Thebe had the black hair of her mother, Caitlyn. However, the girl's mysterious gray eyes did not seem to come from either parent. Leda had once said, almost too wistfully, that maybe those eyes had come from her.

"If only we could have children," but Paul immediately pushed the thought aside. Leda had made that sacrifice to protect the future, the future of Thebe and the untold others that would shape Jupiter in years to come. Still, despite the reassurance that they had acted properly, the absence of children was felt greatly by the couple. However, they drew comfort from each other when the sense of loss was too great.

Paul paused after he had entered the family wing of the palace. One of the doors was opened and light streamed through the slight crack. Walking quietly, he stopped by the door and looked in.

Leda was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling sweetly at the young girl who was under the covers. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back by emerald combs that perfectly matched the gown she was wearing. Thebe's head and braided pigtails were the only things visible above the lavender comforter.

"Please tell me the story of how you defeated the Shadow Moon Empire," Thebe begged, her gray eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Leda smiled weakly, trying to dismiss the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "I think you have heard that one way too much," Leda said gently. "Besides, your mother tells it much better."

"Okay," Thebe replied obediently, disappointed. She loved hearing stories about her mother's and her aunts' adventures against the Shadow Moon, more than the older stories of Sailor Scouts of Tokyo.

"I think I will tell you a different story, one that I think has never been completely told before," Leda said. She laughed at the renew delight in her niece's eyes.

"What story is that?" Thebe asked eagerly.

"It is the story of Cignus, of the events that took place there a long time ago. Once upon a time, a king and queen had two children, twins actually. The boy was named Adonis, and his sister was called Amalthea."

* * *

Amalthea leaned back against the sturdy oak behind her. The book she was reading lay open on her lap, momentarily forgotten. With a content sigh, she surveyed the garden around her.

Her eyes soon fell upon her brother and a woman, who were standing at the edge of the garden's only lake. The two seemed to be having a deep conversation, totally focused on what the other was saying. "Do you think that Dido will ever let Adonis know that she loves him?" Amalthea asked the woman staying a short distance away.

Scylla, the Guardian of Mercy, narrowed her eyes at the young princess, whom she had sworn to protect. "You are not suppose to be aware of such things," she said sternly.

"But do you think that Dido will ever tell him?" the girl asked, her eyes back to the pair by the lake.

"If Prince Adonis is to ever know of my sister's feelings for him, it will be Dido's place to tell him, not anyone else's." The Guardian's tone held sufficient warning for Amalthea, who turned attention back to Scylla.

"You must understand the delicate position that Dido's feelings place her and your brother in, Princess. She has her duty to protect him above all, and he has his duty to the throne."

Amalthea winced at the mention of her brother future. "It's not fair that Adonis is the heir," she muttered, pulling her knees to chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"My lady, your brother was born before you, which makes him heir. You must accept that. You can't change the past."

"He was born five minutes before I was. Five minutes should not make him king," Amalthea replied hotly.

Embarrassed by the vehemence her statement had carried, Amalthea glanced at her timepiece and quickly rose to her feet. "I'm late for my lessons with Werla," she said, retrieving her book. "Shall we go?"

Scylla studied the princess for a moment with very concerned eyes. "Princess, I wish you put some of that anger into your lessons with the healing sage. It may be the calling you are looking for."

Amalthea stared at the Guardian expressionlessly for a moment before heading back to the palace. Scylla followed close behind the young girl. She made a mental note to discuss today's outburst with Cassandra later.

* * *

Adonis fell silent and began to skip rocks across the water's calm surface. Dido watched the prince with concern, perplexed by the sudden halt in conversation. Chalking the mood swing to stress, Dido made a gesture, causing her glaive to disappear, and crouched at the water's edge by the prince.

She studied the setting sun and its effect on the garden lake. Life at the palace as a Guardian was so different than the life she and her twin, Scylla, knew in their small village. In the ten years since then, Dido and Scylla had only returned home three times.

However, there was no excuse for any further visits since the death of their parents two years ago from an epidemic fever. Dido tried to recall some memories of her childhood. Mostly, she and Scylla were left to themselves as their parents strived to support the family. However, there were only happy memories.

Dido could vividly relive the day when Cassandra came to the village. She and Scylla had been playing in the yard, chasing each other and the chickens. Both had immediately stopped when they saw the strange girl with violet hair approach them.

Scylla had clutched to Dido's arm, however, Dido was mesmerized by the girl's emerald eyes. Although she was young, her eyes betrayed sustained fatigue and grief. "Hello, Dido, Scylla," the girl said, looking at the correct twin when she said a name, amazing the twins further.

"I need to talk to your parents. Please stay out here until you are called for," the girl said.

Scylla released Dido's arm to bow. "Yes, Cassandra."

The girl appeared pleased as she walked to the door of the small cabin. Dido felt dizzy. "How did you know her name, Scylla? How does she know our parents are home? They should be working today," Dido said, turning to her sister.

Scylla was staring at the door to the cabin. "She is very powerful, but she's nice, Dido," she replied, still watching the door. "She has some big things planned for us, Dido. I just know it."

"Scylla, stop it!" Dido shouted, shaking her. While Scylla had always had the ability to relate to others easily, that gift now disturbed Dido greatly. Was Scylla's gift the reason for the strange lady's visit, she wondered.

The strange girl exited from the cabin, her violet braid draped over her left shoulder. "Your parents will see you now."

Wordlessly, the girls had entered the cabin. Both parents were drying tears but put on exuberant smiles when the twins came in. "Oh, my girls," their mother cried, sweeping them into a huge hug.

"Mother, Father, what's going on?" Dido asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You and your sister have been chosen for a great honor, Dido," her father answered. "The two of you are going to the palace to study with Cassandra. You will serve the princes and princesses of Cignus. Imagine that, girls."

"Will we ever see you again?" Dido asked, trying not to cry.

"Of course, darling," her mother said, hugging Dido once more. "Your father and I made sure that you would be able to visit during breaks in your training. We are going to miss you so much, but this is a wonderful opportunity."

"But, Mother," Dido began, but Scylla grabbed her arm.

"Dido, this is something special. I know it."

Their father coughed. "Pack your things, girls. We mustn't keep Cassandra waiting."

* * *

"Guardian, what are you thinking about?"

Dido was startled out of reverie by the question. She blushed slightly when she realized that Prince Adonis was staring at her. "I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"What are you thinking about, Guardian?"


	2. Chapter 2: Additional Worries

Chapter 2: Additional Worries

"What are you thinking about, Guardian?" Adonis asked again, intent on Dido's answer.

"I was thinking about how my and Scylla's lives have changed since we became Guardians, my lord," Dido replied, tucking a stray strand of wavy, blonde hair behind her ear out of nervousness. The prince had never looked at her with such thoughtful intensity.

"Oh," Adonis replied, breaking the gaze to look back at the water. After another lengthy pause, he glanced back at Dido. "Do you ever wonder how your life would have been?"

"Would have been, my lord?"

"Have you imagined what your life would be like if your fate had been different, Dido? If you had been fated to be a commoner? Or royalty for that matter?"

The Guardian studied the prince for a moment. "When I was younger, I would picture myself as hundreds of things. When my training became particularly difficult, I escaped through those fantasies. But now, I rarely think about that anymore, my lord. I have found peace as a Guardian."

"But are you happy as a Guardian, Dido?"

"Happiness is hard to define, Your Highness." She paused. "I am content as a Guardian."

Adonis turned his attention back to the lake once more. "Then you are lucky, Guardian of Compassion. Very lucky." He rose to his feet, Dido quickly following his example.

As they headed back to the palace, Dido grabbed his arm suddenly. "Are you truly unhappy as a prince?"

"I don't know. Everything is already planned out for me, that I fear I will never make a decision completely on mine own. Sometimes I wish that Amalthea was born first."

Adonis was amazed to met Dido's sympathetic gaze. "Very few make peace with who they are, my lord. Even fewer find happiness. For some reason, unknown to us now and possibly forever, you and not Princess Amalthea was born first."

He turned away from the Guardian in frustration.

"Your mantle is not an easy one to bear, my lord. I know," Dido said softly. "But nothing worthwhile in life is easy."

The moment was killed by the buzz of Dido's communicator. With an apologetic smile, she unclipped the device from her sash and read the messenge. "Our presence is required by the king in his study. Shall we go, my lord?"

"Lead the way, Guardian."

* * *

Dido was somewhat surprised to see Cassandra already in the king's study when she and Adonis arrived. The elusive Guardian of Hope, the leader of the Guardians of Cignus, was currently serving as a liaison with the ruling kingdom of the Sol System.

Dido bowed to the king and nodded to Cassandra as she took a position at the left hand side of the prince. The king motioned for Cassandra to be seated. She took the remaining chair in front of the king's desk.

"How is the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity?" the king asked.

"The Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity are well, Your Majesty. Queen Serenity sends you and the royal family her fondest regards."

"Next time, please remind me or the queen to send a gift to Queen Serenity and Princess Serena."

Cassandra bowed in her seat. "As you wish, my lord."

For a moment, the Guardian paused, a stricken look crossing her face.

"Guardian, are you okay?" the king demanded, rising from his chair.

"Cassandra?" Dido knelt beside her leader in concern.

Cassandra blinked her eyes slowly several times before the color returned to her face. Wiping sweat from her brow, Cassandra smiled weakly at the concerned faces around her. "I did not mean to concern you all but I just had a vision."

"What did you see, Cassandra?" the king asked, resuming his seat.

"Something powerful and evil is coming, Your Majesty. There is strong malice against a family, and this malice is bent on total annihilation of that family, particularly a young love developing from that family."

"Did you see anything more definite than that, Cassandra?" The king appeared worried.

"No, my lord, I cannot," the Guardian apologized. "I do not know if this evil is even directed toward Cignus. However, I suggest that the prince's training be intensified, as well as the royal guard."

"Yes, that will be definitely be done," the king said.

"I will call a meeting of the Guardians tonight," Cassandra said, looking toward the other Guardian in the room. "Dido, see that additional guards are protecting the royal family while we met."

"Of course," Dido replied. She glanced at Prince Adonis, who appeared to be in deep thought. Dido wished that she could take this burden from him, but she realized that concerns like these would be his when Adonis assumed the throne.

"Well," the king said, rising from his chair, "I leave you to your duties, Adonis, Guardians."

All three bowed as the king left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Guardians Meet

Chapter 3: The Guardians Meet

Scylla kept her hand on the hilt of the Sword of Sorrows as she walked down a hall of the palace. Cassandra had ordered the Guardians into battle gear unto further notice. While it was good that the palace was prepared, the waiting was beginning to tax some nerves, including Scylla's.

Her shoulders twitched, her skin protesting its new confinement under the tunic and the metallic vest that served as armor. Scylla's usual uniform, like that of the other Guardians, was a white tank top in her unique style, a sash in her color, black pants, and black boots. However, in her battle uniform, the sash was replaced by a belt, containing the knives and other weapons she would use if the Sword of Sorrows became unavailable.

Scylla paused outside the chamber that would serve as the conference room for the Guardians. Noticing that a few were already seated inside, Scylla entered, nodding at those who looked her way. The Guardian of Compassion quickly crossed the room and took a chair.

Clytie, the Guardian of Love, took one of the vacant seats beside Scylla. Clytie's usually free-flowing, red tresses were now in a bun. "I hope our precautions are not needed," she confided to Scylla, glancing at the other battle-clad Guardians.

"I do, too," Scylla replied. "But, due to Cassandra's diligence, we should be prepared for anything."

"Definitely," Clytie replied. "I have practiced so much since the alert came, it's a wonder I don't battle in my sleep."

"I'm sure Hyperion would let you know if you did," Scylla said, referring to Clytie's husband, the captain of the royal guard.

"Oh, he would," she replied, rolling her eyes. "The captain must get his rest."

The conversation halted as the two noticed that the other Guardians were now seated around the circular conference table. Everyone turned and watched Cassandra. The Guardian of Hope rose, indicating the start of the meeting.

"We shall start this meeting with a roll call," Cassandra announced, following the standard practice. She looked to her right. "Marpessa, will you record these proceedings?"

The Guardian of Wisdom, who served as the second-in-command, nodded.

"Scylla, the Guardian of Mercy?" Cassandra called.

"I am present," Scylla replied, rising briefly from her chair.

"Dido, Guardian of Compassion?"

"I am here," Dido answered, sitting beside her twin.

"Iphigenia, Guardian of Memory?"

"I am here."

"Clytie, Guardian of Love?"

"I am present."

"Alcyon, Guardian of Harmony?"

A woman with black hair rose from her chair across the table from Scylla. She nodded toward Cassandra. "I am here."

"Latona, Guardian of Joy?"

"I am here." Scylla's eyes widen when she realized that Latona's colorful hair ribbons were gone. The Guardian of Joy served in the royal school, training the nobles of Cignus.

Ribbons of all colors of the rainbows usually adorned Latona's curly, white hair. However, in battle uniform, the ribbons and the multicolor sash had been replaced with a rainbow-striped belt. The Guardian's hair was now in a twist.

"Castalia, Guardian of Truth?"

"I am present." Tall, brown-haired Guardian of Truth rose and sat down. Scylla rarely saw Castalia, who aid the judges of Cignus by identifying the truths in the most complicated cases.

"Themis, Guardian of Justice?"

"I am here, Cassandra." The Guardian's light blue hair with its gray tint added a sense of knowledge about her. Her blue eyes of a slightly darker hue were calm and protective.

"Marpessa, Guardian of Wisdom?"

"I am present."

"And I, Cassandra, Guardian of Hope, am in attendance, as well." She swept her eyes across the other nine Guardians. "I apologize for pulling you from your respective duties, all of which are important to Cignus. However, we all realize that these meetings are not called unless something of great magnitude is about to affect Cignus.

"Yesterday, while reporting to the king, I received a vision. An strong, evil force is planning to attack a powerful, ruling family. I did not something definite in this vision, and I can't say that this attack is directed Cignus or any specific system.

"However, I asked the king to intensify the protection of the royal guards. To due our parts as Guardians of Cignus, I ordered all of us to be in full battle gear at all times. At my suggestion, the king has decided to intensify the training of Prince Adonis in warfare.

"I now open the table to you for questions, comments, and concerns." With that said, Cassandra sat down.

Castalia rose from her chair. "Do you have any sense of a time frame, Cassandra?"

"No, not a definite one. I did have a feeling that this strike was imminent. I would hazard to say within the year."

"Is this the fulfillment of the prophecy?" Alcyon asked. Several wide eyes looked at Cassandra.

"I hope not, Alcyon. Neither Prince Adonis nor Princess Amalthea have shown signs of the Child of Darkness. Until such time, we can not act."

Scylla remembered Princess Amalthea's vehemence concerning her brother's right as heir. Should she tell Cassandra now in front of the other Guardians? Could she suggest that the princess may become the Child of Darkness?

Scylla rose from her chair, drawing the attention of the other Guardians. "Whatever is said in this room does not leave this room, as we agreed long ago. With what I am about to say, that is especially important. There shall be no outside talk of this, even between Guardians. Agreed?"

Nine voices agreed.

"Yesterday, during a conversation I cannot repeat entirely, Princess Amalthea expressed anger at the fact that her brother is heir, although he is five minutes elder."

"How angry would you say she was, Scylla?" Themis asked, concern evident in her face.

"Very. There is a lot of bitterness and anger in the princess. It is this bitter anger that I fear. It could lead her to become the Child of Darkness."

"How did this conversation end?" Cassandra asked.

"I suggested that she use that energy in her studies with Werla."

"How did she respond to that suggestion?" Marpessa inquired.

"She changed the subject."

"We cannot suspect Princess Amalthea on that incident alone," Cassandra said, rising. "Scylla, please watch for other signs of anger and bitterness in the princess and report any others to me. Dido, as the protector of Prince Adonis, you are to watch for signs as well.   
Either could easily be the Child of Darkness."

Again, she surveyed the others. "Anything else?"

No one spoke. "Then you are all dismissed."

Scylla was one of the last to leave the conference room. When she reached Cassandra, she pulled the Guardian aside. "Are you going to tell the king about Princess Amalthea?"

"What was said in this room stays in this room, for now. If we find sufficient cause for concern, I will have to report to the king. Until then, I do not see the reason of unduly alarming the king over a remark. Do you?"

Scylla shook her head, leaving the conference and heading to find Princess Amalthea.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Listener Joins

Chapter 4: Another Listener Joins

Paul's attention to Leda's tale was interrupted by the sounds of someone coming down the hall. He turned and looked behind him, surprised to Elara coming down the corridor to him. Using this opportunity, Paul studied his youngest sister-in-law.

Out of Lita's five daughter, Elara was the only one not married. There had been several promising romances over the years, Paul remembered. However, Elara would suddenly lose interest in the current beau.

The first examples of this flightiness from the usually practical Elara concerned her family. After the pattern presented itself time and time again, everyone decided that Elara hadn't found "the one" just yet and speculation calmed somewhat. However, as Elara's thirtieth birthday neared, the speculation resumed on Elara's relationships or the current lack thereof.

The last serious relationship had been with one of the residents in training at the hospital of the Jovian capital. While Elara officially served the castle's medical needs primarily, she would often aid the hospital with the more serious cases. When everyone believed that Elara had finally found her mate, she suddenly ended the relationship with the young doctor without explanation. Heartbroken, he had returned to Earth to the hospital in Crystal Tokyo.

The castle healer smiled at her brother-in-law as she approached. The fine lines around Elara's hazel eyes spoke of her approaching birthday. However, the lively gleam in those eyes and her curly, dark brown hair added a hint of youth to the compassionate woman.

Once she was close enough, Elara gazed past Paul's shoulder to the scene inside Thebe's bedroom. She studied the touching scene for a few moments, noticing the great love Leda held for Thebe. When she did turn her attention back to Paul, her eyes sparkled.

"Aren't you a little old to be eavesdropping outside a young girl's door?" Elara whispered, her smile broadening when she noticed Paul's slight blush.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed, Elara?" Paul countered, regaining his composure.

"One could ask the same of you," she retorted, enjoying the little tic-for-tac with the prince. However, her face soon grew serious. "What has you outside Thebe's door?"

"Leda's bedtime story," Paul replied honestly, his voice still a faint whisper.

"Which story is that?" Elara asked, her curiosity piqued.

"The story of Cignus, about her father and the downfall."

"I never realized that she knew all the details," Elara mused in amazement.

"Well, she knows plenty of details, no matter where she got them," Paul said, facing the crack in the doorway.

Suppressing the urge to giggle at the idea of the Prince of Jupiter lingering outside a bedroom to hear a bedtime story, Elara whispered in his ear one last time. "I think I will join you."

* * *

Leda paused in her story to study the face of her niece. The girl's face spoke of joyful exuberance even in sleep, Leda noted with a smile. Thebe had the outgoing and somewhat aggressive personality of her mother, Caitlyn. However, this trait was tempered by the almost irresistible charm of her father, Alexander.

The princess sighed softly. She and Paul had been discussing the issue of succession, due to some pressure from Crystal Tokyo and the memories of Lita's death. How would everyone react if she and Paul announced Thebe, not one of Leda's sisters or another niece or nephew, as heir?

Maybe she was borrowing trouble, Leda thought as she smiled down at her niece once more. However, if they decide that Thebe should be their heir, Thebe's training should begin within a couple of years. Could she possibly convince Caitlyn to send Thebe to Crystal Tokyo for two years as part of the training?

With some effort, Leda pushed the thoughts from her mind. She would not make that decision tonight, especially not alone, without Paul's input. She studied Thebe some more, wanting ensuring that her niece was truly asleep.

Leda smiled as one and then two gray eyes opened and looked at her sheepishly. "I thought you were asleep, young lady," Leda chided somewhat seriously.

"I wanted to hear the end of the story, Aunt Leda," Thebe answered, her reddening cheeks indicating her growing embarrassment. "What happens next? How does Amalthea become the Child of Darkness?"

"This really isn't a very happy story," Leda commented. "Maybe I shouldn't have started it. Some of this isn't appropriate, especially considering that I haven't asked the Guardians for permission to retell this. If Dido, Cassandra, or even Iphigenia was to ever find out about this, I would never hear the end of it," Leda lamented, sighing melodramatically.

However, she was truly concerned about offending the Guardians, most especially Dido and Scylla, with this retelling. While Iphigenia had not expressly forbade her to repeat what she had learned from the Guardian of History, Leda was certain that Iphigenia was concerned about what would happen if the details of Dido's feelings for Leda's father and Scylla's betrayal became public knowledge.

"I won't tell, Aunt Leda. I promise I won't breathe a word about this. You can't stop it now. I would never go to sleep, trying to figure out the ending. Please."

Thebe's eyes pleaded with Leda. Seeing Leda soften slightly, Thebe continued. "Did Dido ever tell Adonis that she loved him?"

Leda gave a rueful smile, as she thought about the story's ending. It really wasn't a very happy tale. 'And it's making a dreadful bedtime story,' Leda thought to herself, but she knew that she would have to finish it.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see," Leda said, not missing the look of triumph and delight in Thebe's face. "Let's see where was I. Oh, yes, I remember.

"Cassandra had kept her promise to Scylla and not reported Amalthea's comments to the king. Both Scylla and Dido kept careful watch over Amalthea and Adonis for signs of either becoming the Child of Darkness. However, a year and a half after the Guardian's meeting, there had been nothing additional to report.

"That is, until Scylla discovered Werla's and Amalthea's plans. . ."


	5. Chapter 5: Warning Signs

Chapter 5: Warning Signs

With her arms crossed tight against her chest, Scylla radiated stark disapproval as she watched Princess Amalthea pack another armful of items into her travel bags. While the Princess only appeared mildly happy in completely her preparations, Scylla knew that the princess was inwardly smirking. For months, she had been trying to evade the security of the palace.

"I wish you would reconsider, my lady," Scylla said. "At least let me or one of the other Guardians accompany you and Werla on this trip."

Amalthea rolled her eyes as she turned to face the Guardian of Mercy. "This trip is to intensify my training, Scylla, especially my meditation, which is constantly interrupted here in the palace."

"But two months without any guard or contact with the palace, Princess Amalthea, is really quite . . ."

"Perfect," Amalthea interjected. She turned her back on the Guardian and crossed the room, beginning to search through a cluttered dresser drawer .

"Dangerous," Scylla countered, her irritation growing. She had never witnessed the princess this foolishly obstinate, so complete in her disregard in the opinions of others. "What will happen if you or Werla or both of you become ill or hurt during this journey? We will have no idea of where to begin to search for you."

Amalthea threw an armful of clothes into one of the bags. "One of the ideas for us traveling is to help me depend on my skills and powers, not to be completely dependent on yours or anyone else's."

"My lady, please consider the risk you are exposing yourself to," Scylla asked, her tone holding a hint of pleading. "You are the Princess of Cignus. You have duties and responsibilities here. Who will fulfill these will something happens to you? Who will take the throne if something were to happen to Adonis?"

Amalthea visibly flinched at the mention of her brother and the throne. "Nothing will ever happen to Adonis," she replied, her tone bitter. "Dido and my parents will see to that. There will never be a chance for me to rule Cignus.

"My duties and responsibilities to Cignus," her tone grew cruel with sarcasm, "are remaining within my brother's shadow."

"That is not true!" Scylla was shocked that she had raised her voice to the princess.

However, Amalthea appeared smug. "Oh, but how true it is. The Guardians of Cignus are sworn to protect the throne of Cignus first and foremost, meaning Adonis. Dido especially would willingly die for him. Who would do that for me?"

"I thought that answer would be obvious, my lady," Scylla said softly.

Amalthea paused, studying the Guardian with acute interest. Then, she shook her head. "This whole argument is really futile, Guardian. My father has already given his permission. Now, please leave. I have to finish packing and Werla will be here in a few minutes."

Immediately, Amalthea turned back to her bags. Scylla stared at Amalthea, stunned at the callousness the princess had displayed. With a mechanical bow, Scylla left the rooms. Amalthea never paused in her packing.

* * *

Scylla studied the water of the garden lake, replaying in her mind over and over again. Her greatest fear was being realized before her eyes, and she seemed helpless to stop. She, the Guardian of Mercy, one of the great Guardians of Cignus, was utterly helpless in protecting Amalthea from herself.

She was somewhat surprised to see Dido and Adonis by the lake's shore. 'Does Dido realize that Amalthea could ruin her reputation as a Guardian on a whim?' Scylla wondered. 'Do they realize what is about to happen?'

Everyone in the palace had been shocked when Cassandra had reported the absolute destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Yet, in their grief over the lost of their brief friends, there had been an underlying sigh of relief that Cassandra's vision had not been of the arrival of the Child of Darkness.

'How mistaken we were,' Scylla realized, leaning against the oak, wishing she could draw additional strength. She needed to discuss Amalthea's behavior and possible plans of actions with someone before she went to the king and Cassandra.

She headed to the shore, hating herself for disrupting Adonis and Dido. However, she needed them right now to help sort through what was happening to Amalthea. 'They deserve to know firsthand, anyway,' Scylla rationalized.

Dido had immediately sensed her approach. "Scylla? Scylla, what's wrong?" Dido had not seen her twin in this state of crisis before and it terrified her. "What is it?"

"My lord, Dido," Scylla said in a detached voice, nodding to each, "I have a very delicate situation to discuss with you." She took a deep breath. "I need your help."

Dido immediately hugged her sister, giving Adonis a worried look over her sister's shoulder. The expression on the prince's face told Dido that he understood the seriousness of the situation. Closing her eyes briefly, Dido prayed for strength.

"Scylla, tell us what happened," Adonis said softly, squeezing her shoulder as Dido released her.

Scylla recounted the scene that had taken been a few short minutes ago. She knew by the other's expressions that they too were coming to the same conclusion as she had: Amalthea was becoming the Child of Darkness.

"We have to tell Cassandra and the king. We have to stall this trip with Werla. It is our only chance to save her," Dido said, looking at Adonis for his opinion.

"Dido's right," Adonis said, nodding. "My parents must be told of this. We all know that my sister is unhappy that she is not heir but this behavior is so out of character for Amalthea. We have to go now. She and Werla are scheduled to leave the castle in a few hours."

* * *

Adonis only gave a brief knock before he entered his father's study, followed by Scylla and Dido. The king and Cassandra were noticeably surprised by the sudden visit. Mutely, the king motioned for Adonis to sit down. Dido and Scylla stood behind him.

"Father, we are concerned about Amalthea. You must cancel this trip with Werla. She did some things out of character for her and we fear for her safety."

"What kind of things?" the king asked.

Scylla describe the earlier scene in Amalthea's room. "I have never seen her so cold before, my lord, so callous. We must intervene."

"Your Majesty, I must agree," Cassandra added. "Stopping this journey is imperative to stopping Amalthea if she is indeed becoming the Child of Darkness."

"I fear you are all right," the king said, rising from chair. "We will find. She should still be in her room or on the palace grounds."

* * *

Scylla used every ounce of strength she had to stop herself from visibly weeping as the last search team returned to the palace. The king and they did not find Amalthea and Werla in the chamber of the princess and they had not been found on the palace grounds. Visibly concerned, the king had ordered units of the royal guard to search the areas surrounding the palace to search for the pair.

Clytie and Hyperion had volunteered immediately, reassuring Dido and Scylla that they would search for Amalthea as thoroughly as they could. The couple were the final search unit to return to the palace, both apologizing for not finding the missing women.

Scylla numbly noticed that it was nearing dawn, the eastern horizon growing orange-red in color. She automatically thanked Clytie and Hyperion and left the courtyard. The Guardian of Mercy was surprised to see Dido and Adonis slightly ahead of her.

Aware of her sister's presence, Dido turned around and waited for Scylla to approach. The look of Scylla's face was enough to tell Dido that Clytie and Hyperion had been unsuccessful. Part of her mind argued that the royal guards and more of the Guardians would search tomorrow, but she knew that if they would have been able to find the princess and Werla, they would have done so by now.

Adonis watched the silent exchange between the twin Guardians and felt his last flicker of hope die. He wanted to believe that Amalthea would return in the appointed two months, but he now feared as whom she would return. If she was becoming the Child of Darkness, then he would be the Child of Light. His only power against her would be the promise of one of his descendants defeating her.

However, Adonis was not married, not even seriously involved with anyone at the moment. Should he look for a wife in the hope that one of his descendants would defeat Amalthea? He tried to force the thought from his mind.

Then, he locked eyes with Dido. The great concern for him in the eyes of the Guardian of Compassion made Adonis wonder if she had deeper feelings for him. He looked away, realizing that this was not the time to attempt a conversation of that kind with Dido.

"I am going to my chambers, now, Dido," Adonis said softly. "Please make sure that you and Scylla get some sleep. I will see you both tomorrow." Then he looked at the horizon. "Or in a few hours." Then he left the courtyard.

Dido turned her attention back to Scylla. "We will need all the rest we can get, Scylla," she said, taking the nearest of her sister's hands. "Tomorrow will be especially difficult."

"Are you trying to be Cassandra, Dido?" Scylla asked, a bitter smile on her face.

"I hope not, Scylla. Oh, I hope not."

With no further words, the twins headed to their chambers, both knowing that sleep would be especially elusive now, no matter how their bodies protested.


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

Chapter 6: Waiting

Dido watched her twin with great concern, as her sister half-heartedly moved one of her infantry pieces. Stratagem had been one of Scylla's games, even as a child. However, her latest move left her elite guard without sufficient support.

Dido fell deeper into her seat. It had been six months since the disappearance of Amalthea and Werla. There had no messages from or signs of the missing women.  
Scylla's melancholy deepened each passing day to the point that it was hard for Dido to get her sister to even talk to her.

"You may want to reconsider your move, Scylla," Dido said, hoping to engage her sister in some sort of conversation.

Scylla refused to rise to the challenge. She simply shrugged her shoulders and turned her dull, navy blue eyes to the window. Shaking her head slightly, Dido made a fairly harmless and potentially vulnerable move against Scylla's forces.

Dido waited for a few minutes after her move, wishing that Scylla would take some interest in the game. However, this hope was dashed. Reluctantly, Dido brought Scylla's attention to the game.

'What's to become of her?' Dido wondered. Everything about her twin seemed to have dulled after Amalthea's disappearance. There wasn't much left of her sister, and that scared Dido immensely.

Scylla still continued to blame herself for the disappearance of the princess. "If only I had gone directly to the king," she would say, "then Princess Amalthea and Werla would still be here, still be safe."

No matter how hard they tried, they could not convince Scylla that Amalthea and Werla would have left at another opportunity. They could not have prevented Amalthea from the palace indefinitely without using force. Such force would jeopardize any chance of recovery Amalthea, the real Amalthea, if she had remained at the palace.

Dido wondered what she had done if Adonis and not Amalthea had disappeared. While she did not have Scylla's natural empathic powers, Dido did have some emotional connection to Adonis as Scylla did with Amalthea. 'Or did,' Dido amended.

As the Guardians of the prince and princess of Cignus, they could detect strong emotions and emotional changes in those they protected, especially anger and distress. However, Scylla's bond to Amalthea was deeper than Dido's bond to Adonis, despite Dido's romantic feelings toward the prince.

'Which could partly explain the deep melancholy,' Dido thought. 'What an emotional void Amalthea's absence must have made in Scylla.' Dido was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of Scylla's voice.

"Things have been set in motion that we cannot change," Scylla whispered.

"What?" Dido immediately leaned across the game board, studying her twin intensely. "What did you say?"

"Things have been set in motion that we cannot change," Scylla repeated, her expression trance-like. "There is no turning back now. Must precede. Must move forward. Now is our moment, Werla! Now!"

Dido gasped in complete shock. 'Werla! Is Scylla still emotionally connected to the princess? Are they still linked? Was this the explanation for Scylla's behavior since the disappearance?'

Dido's hands trembled with shock force that the game piece she had been fell. It shattered, the sound reverberating in the small room. Scylla's head jerked up and it was a few moments before Scylla's eyes focused on Dido.

"What happened?" Scylla asked, shaking her head cautiously.

"You were in a trance-like state, Scylla." Was she deceiving herself, or Dido detected some aspect of her twin's former self. "Do you remember anything?"

"Vaguely," Scylla said weakly, rubbing her temples. "By the throne of Cignus, my head hurts."

Dido rose her chair and helped Scylla gently from hers. She half-carried, half-lead her sister to the infirmary, the private one the Guardians used, which was rarely. Clicking on her communicator, Dido asked for Cassandra to come there immediately.

Dido got Scylla to lie down on a couch, when Cassandra teleported into the room. The Guardian of Compassion really wasn't that surprised. However, only the leader of the Guardians of Cignus could teleport through both time and space. Dido, with her powers, could only travel through space via the portals with which she was entrusted.

"What's going now here?" Cassandra said, walking across the room to the sisters. "I was in a meeting with the king and his advisory council."

"Scylla may still be emotionally connected to Amalthea," Dido said, drawing surprised looks from the other two women in the room. "A few minutes ago, Scylla went into some kind of trance and she started talking, addressing Werla."

Cassandra turned to Scylla. "Do you remember any of this? This is very important, Scylla, for a lot of reasons."

"I was only able to see colors. It was so dark with angry flashes of red now and then. She was frustrated at Werla. The healing sage is reluctant to yield to all of the princess's demands. She wants to learn of all Werla's skills and more.

"However, she sensed me somehow, something that she has never been able to before. She forced me out, breaking the connection. I think the connection is now broken forever."

"Have you been connected to her for these past months?" Cassandra asked, her face grave.

"Yes. I usually can only detect strong emotions, but I can sometimes initiate the connection. I haven't been that successful lately."

"Scylla, do you realize what risks you exposed yourself to?" Dido demanded, now truly realizing the extent of the danger Scylla had been in. "Due to this emotional connection, you have been going through the same psychological changes Amalthea is going through.  
However, due to her new powers, she could have been channeling her unwanted emotions, her guilt and depression, to you."

"We will have to get you completely checked out, Scylla," Cassandra said, her tone ordering no protests.

"You will exam physically and mentally," she continued. "You are not to attempt another connection with the princess without my permission and presence. If you receive anything else, let me know immediately."

Scylla had closed her eyes during Dido's reprimand. They were still closed, but the Guardian of Mercy nodded her head to indicate her understanding.

"I wanted to see if I could still help her," Scylla said softly, her voice weary. "I needed to know if there was any part of our princess left."

"And your conclusion?" Cassandra's worried emerald eyes locked with Dido's.

"Things have been set in motion that we cannot change," Scylla repeated once again, chilling Dido. "There is no turning back now."

"Then we shall wait for the princess's return," Cassandra said. "Dido, the Guardians will be in full battle gear immediately." Then the leader teleported out of the room.

"No doubt Cassandra will have a full fleet of specialists down here in a moment," Scylla remarked, slowly sitting up.

"Probably, but we need to know that you are okay. I never dreamed that you were trying to connect with Amalthea," Dido replied.

"I don't why it is so hard to believe," Scylla said, tilting her head slightly. "You would be trying the exact same thing if you had my powers and Adonis was missing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Amalthea is very distrustful, and that was part of her psyche I absorbed. She realized that she and Adonis were being watchful for possible signs of being the Child of Darkness. Our preventive measures may have forced her to the Darkness."

"They would not have forced her, Scylla," Dido retorted. "Amalthea let the bitterness and anger control her. She had to, at some point, make the conscious decision to change, to want to be the Child of Darkness. It was her decision, Scylla."

"I keep telling myself that. Amalthea will return. She is determined to take the throne by force."

"By the House of Light," Dido gasped.

"I hope that I can bring myself to fight her when she does return."


	7. Chapter 7: One Last Dance

Chapter 7: One Last Dance

Dido smoothed imaginary wrinkles in the skirt of her gown as she studied herself from various viewpoints in the mirror. Sighing in defeat, she walked over to her dresser and began putting on the jewelry she would wear that night. A knock on her door startled Dido so much that she dropped the bracelet.

"Come in," she called, scooping down to retrieve the bracelet.

"Dido, you look marvelous," Scylla said, closing the door behind her.

Dressed in a strapless navy blue gown, Dido was stunning. Her long, wavy blonde hair was curled and pulled back by jeweled combs to hang down her back. The diamond jewelry sparkled, making Dido shine even more.

"Are you sure, Scylla?" Dido asked, fighting with the clasp of her bracelet. "I hate these formal events. I always feel so out of place."

"Oh, stop that," Scylla chided, helping her twin with the bracelet. "You have been going to these things for years now. Besides, it is the prince's birthday party. Even if you weren't his Guardian, you would be there."

Dido blushed. "I am surprised that Cassandra allows me to go in formal attire and not my uniform, or battle gear for that matter."

"If Cassandra thought that anything was going to happen, she would. However, you can transform into your battle gear at a moment's notice. Have you made sure your communicator is working?"

"Yes, I check it constantly," Dido replied, gesturing to the miniature communicator. It was disguised as part of her bracelet but was fully functional. Scylla nodded her approval.

"The other Guardians and I will be patrolling. You, Clytie, and Cassandra will be in the ballroom. The royal family is to be protect at all costs."

"I don't need you to remind me of that," Dido said. "Cassandra has been drilling that into my head constantly. I will be ready if something were to happen."

Dido glanced at her communicator. "It's almost time. I must escort Prince Adonis to the ballroom now."

"You look wonderful. Let yourself have a good time, Dido. Okay?"

The Guardian of Compassion nodded. Giving her sister a quick hug, she rushed down the hall toward the wing that the royal family lived in. Scylla watched her sister disappeared, noting the swish of her rustling skirt.

Shaking off a sense of dread, she transformed into her battle gear. Clutching the hilt of the Sword of Sorrows, the Guardian of Mercy was prepared for her patrol. Turning off the light, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Dido knocked on the door of the prince's chamber. "My lord, it is time," she called, listening for movements behind the door.

"Come in, Guardian." Adonis was turned away from the door, trying to tie his bowtie. "My apologies, Guardian, for the delay. I should be ready momentarily."

Dido crossed the room. "There is no rush, my lord. It is your party," she quipped.

Adonis smiled and finished with the bowtie. He turned and was stunned. He was used to seeing Dido in her uniform or battle attire. However, in her finery, she was radiant.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" Dido asked nervous, her hands already smoothing the skirt.

"No, no," Adonis replied hurriedly, regaining his composure. "The guests are waiting. Shall we, Guardian?" He bowed, offering her his arm.

Dido dipped into a graceful curtsy. "As you wish, my lord." Accepting his arm, they preceded to the ballroom. Dido felt that she was gliding the entire way.

* * *

The receiving line was long as Dido diligently watched Prince Adonis greet each guest. The twenty-first birthday celebration for the crown prince drew more nobles than an ordinary court function would have. The crowd made necessary the extra security precautions.

"Good evening, Prince Adonis," a sugary voice greeted as a young noblewoman dipped into an elaborate curtsy.

Suppressing a groan, Adonis kissed the back of the proffered hand. "Good evening, Lady Atalia."

Lady Atalia was the sole child of one of the more powerful dukes of Cignus. It was no secret that the family wanted a match between the young noblewoman and the prince, especially Atalia herself. However, Atalia's brazen behavior repulsed Adonis.

"Please do me the honor of a dance, Your Highness," Atalia added, as Adonis dropped her hand.

"My pleasure, Lady Atalia," Adonis replied emotionlessly.

Atalia smiled broadly and winked before moving forward into the ballroom. Adonis breathed a sigh of relief. Summoning a smile, he turned his attention to his next guest.

As the last guest was greeted properly, Adonis turned to Dido. The Guardian had watched the arriving guests vigilantly, using what empathetic powers she had to detect any hostility or aggression. However, Dido's expression brightened when she realized that the prince was looking in her direction. She returned his smile.

"Guardian, shall we?" Adonis asked, once more offering his arm.

Accepting hesitantly, Dido asked, "Shall we what, my lord?"

The prince's smile broadened as he lead Dido to the main floor of the ballroom. The guests parted like a sea as the future monarch approached. Suddenly, Dido realized that they were in the center of the room.

"Begin this dance properly," Adonis replied, sweeping Dido into a waltz before she could protest.

Dido tried to ignore the sensation of stares poking into her back as the prince expertly maneuvered her around the dance floor. She lost herself in the beauty of the music and the graceful rhythm of the dance. However, her mind vividly record the warm touch of the prince's arm around her waist.

With each successive turn and dip, Adonis seemed to pull Dido closer and closer to him. Abruptly noticing the narrowing distance between them, her mind struggled for some way out of the situation. Swallowing hard, Dido forced herself to resume her Guardian persona.

"My lord, there are numerous young noblewomen who are more worthy of this honor than I am."

Adonis studied her with a critical eye. "I differ greatly in opinion, Guardian. However, if you wish, I will find another partner for the next dance."

"I would not be fair for me to monopolize your time, my lord. I do believe you promised Lady Atalia and others dances as well."

"So I did." Adonis paused, now noticing the complete grace with which Dido danced. 'It must be a result of her intense training,' he thought absently.

He cleared his throat. "However, Guardian, I do request some more dances with you this evening."

Dido felt her cheeks reddened slightly. "As you wish, my lord."

The music quickly ended. The two bowed, and Dido retreated to a nearby table. After watching the Guardian's rather hurried departure, Adonis asked the nearest noblewoman to dance.

* * *

Atalia's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she noticed the prince's distant gaze. Looking in that direction, Atalia realized that the prince was staring at the Guardian of Compassion. Seething with anger, Atalia tried to think of some conversation that would focus on her.

"My lord, I was wondering what your thoughts are on marriage," she said, batting her eyelashes prettily.

"What?" Adonis asked, turning his attention to Atalia. "Marriage? The subject as a whole, Lady Atalia?"

"Well, your personal marriage, Your Highness. You have reached your twenty-first birthday. Surely the subject has crossed your mind. It would be unfair to keep the young ladies of nobility in suspense forever."

"Indeed," Adonis replied, trying to keep his tone civil. "I will consider marriage when I have encounter the right woman, Lady Atalia."

"And have you found her yet, Your Majesty?" Again, Atalia's eyelashes fluttered.

Adonis glanced over at Dido. "I am not sure, but I will found out soon."

Before Atalia could respond, the music faded. Bowing to her, Adonis excused himself. Atalia's temper flared when she saw that the Guardian would once again be the prince's dancing partner.

The young aristocrat stormed to the nearest refreshment table. As she sipped her punch, she watched the pair circle the dance floor once more. In frustration, Atalia slammed the cup back on the table.

'Who does she thinks she is!' Atalia fumed. 'The Guardians have overstepped themselves if they think they are the equals of the nobility of Cignus. She and the others should be subservient, not parading themselves as royalty.'

Atalia thought of the events that would transpire later that evening. 'Enjoy these last few moments, Guardian. If I have my way, they will indeed be your last.' Her smile broadened. 'And Prince Adonis will be mine.'

* * *

"I think I need some fresh air," Adonis announced, as that dance was ending. He bowed and then offered his arm to the Guardian. Ignoring the entreats for a dance, Adonis walked to a nearby balcony.

The night air was refreshing, the cool air contrasting to the warmer, perfumed air of the ballroom. The stars and the triple moons illuminated the sky, inspiring a sense of wonder in both the prince and the Guardian.

"A beautiful night," Adonis sighed, leaning against the rail of the balcony. "Don't you agree, Guardian?"

Dido stood at the opposite end of the balcony, studying the sky. "Truly, it is, my lord."

The two stood in silence for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Dido moved closer to the prince, the soft rustle of her skirts indicating her movement. She bowed her head.

"My lord, I have cherished the attention I have received from you tonight. Dancing with you as been a joy and a honor. However, I feel you have been neglecting the noble ladies."

"Guardian, you are the best dancer at this ball. And you alone are not trying to trick me into some vow of love or commitment to marriage. I enjoy your company."

"But, my lord, I am a Guardian. I have sworn to protect the throne of Cignus with my life. You should enjoy the company of a lady far more than mine."

"There is no lady in that ballroom that ballroom who can rival you in my esteem, Guardian."

"Oh, Your Highness," Dido cried, turning away from the prince in frustration. "Do you not realize what my duty to Cignus is, my duty to the other Guardians? Do you not see the obstacles to this farfetched fantasy? My lord, I am nearly three years your senior!"

"Have you no feelings for me at all?"

Dido swallowed hard, cursing fate for its cruelty. Not trusting herself to look back at the prince she continued to study the sky. Giving up, she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"My lord, I do care greater for you than I should. My feelings have been jeopardizing my place as your Guardians for years now. However, you are the heir, the Crown Prince of Cignus. I am a Guardian, my lord. You are required to marry a woman of noble blood.

"Do you not realize that there can never be anything between us? No matter how much we wish there could be?"

Tears streamed down her face, as Dido struggled to choke down the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her. She waited for some answer from the prince, some reply to her questions. Suddenly, she felt him turn her around and encase her against his chest.

Calling herself all kinds of fools, Dido laid her head against his shirt front, marveling at the sound of his heartbeat. He softly stroked her hair, murmuring softly. "Dido, don't you realize that I truly don't care about your nobility or lack thereof. You are much nobler in spirit and in strength than all of those women of noble birth."

Dido lifted her head, unsure of how to react to the prince's statement. Wiping her tearstained cheeks with his thumbs, he gazed into her eyes, drowning in the navy depths. Hers, in turn, searched for some answer in his.

The moment was shattered by the chime of Dido's communicator. Jerking away from Adonis, she listened to the unit. Surprised by the static, she turned up the volume.

"We are under attack!" Scylla yelled, the background noise deafening. "Dido, get the royal family out now!"


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

Chapter 8: Betrayal

"We are under attack!" Scylla yelled, the background noise deafening. "Dido, get the royal family out now!"

Not waiting for further information, Dido raised her teardrop locket into the air.   
"Compassion Guardian Battle Power-Up!" Blinding dark blue light surrounded Dido completely.

As the light faded, Dido was dressed in her battle gear. Her wavy blonde hair was encased in a bun at the base of her neck. Her only armor was a silver breastplate, held in place by leather straps that crossed her back. The Teardrop Glaive, clutched in her bare hands, shone blue-gray in the moonlight.

Grabbing Adonis by the hand, she ran back into the ballroom. Clytie and Cassandra had already transformed and barricaded the doors, sealing off the ballroom. However, several of the doors were shattering under massive, repeated blows.

Reaching the platform where Cassandra and Clytie guarded the king and queen, Dido opened a portal. Viscously, she shoved Cassandra and the monarchs through, followed by Adonis. She turned to Clytie but the Guardian of Love shook her head.

"Hyperion and I will hold the attackers off as long as we can with what guards we have in here. Hopefully we can buy you some time."

"Clytie, you can't be serious!" Dido cried.

"Go, Dido! You have to protect the prince at all cost! Go!" Clytie cried, a boom reverberating throughout the ballroom. She moved toward the door that had been breached by the attackers. "Now!"

Saying a quick prayer for her friend, Dido stepped into the portal. Clytie sighed in relief as the portal closed behind Dido. Unsheathing her swords, she rushed to help Hyperion and their small cluster of royal guards.

Satisfied that the others were gone, Clytie forced herself through the crowd of trembling aristocrats to Hyperion. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and an arm stretched across her throat. Clytie tried to pull the arm from her neck but the grip only tightened.

"Hyperion, stop now!" Atalia commanded, pulling her arm higher.

Clytie, struggling for breath, stood on her toes. Hyperion studied the situation for a moment, his eyes locking with his wife's. He sadly motioned for the guards to stop, his eyes never moving from Clytie's face.

"Good," Atalia sneered, her eyes shining with triumph. "Now order your men to open the doors."

Hyperion remained motionless. Atalia tightened her grip once more, further restricting Clytie's air. "Now, Captain."

"Hyperion," Clytie rasped, her voice echoing in the mostly silent room. She couldn't get enough air to talk. 'Protect Cignus,' she mouthed.

Summoning her strength, she said, "I love you." Without warning, she drove both of her elbows into Atalia. Yelling in pain, she let go, sending the Guardian falling to the floor.

Taking several deep breaths, Clytie rose to her feet. "The doors, Hyperion! Keep them closed!"

"You will regret that, Guardian," Atalia warned. The young woman dove at Clytie. Instinctively, the Guardian dodged and then countered with a quick punch. As Atalia fell, Clytie drove her knee into the aristocrat's stomach and struck the woman's back with her elbow.

Atalia collapsed to the floor with a moan. Several of the guests stared at the Guardian with awe. However, the victory was short-lived, as the first of the ballroom's doors collapsed completely.

Running across the ballroom, Clytie heard a second door fall. 'Protect the prince, Dido,' Clytie begged. 'Make our sacrifice worth something.'

Sizing up her opponents, Clytie raised her hands above her head, drawing energy. "Love Heartbreak Meltdown!" The blast destroyed several attackers, but the frightened and dying screams around the room told her that she and the royal guards would not be enough.

* * *

Adonis surveyed his surroundings, shocked at what he found. The sky was an angry sea of reds and browns, as fire, smoke, and evil consumed the palace. Debris littered the landscape.

"What are we doing here?" he demanded, as Dido emerged the portal closing behind her.

"I thought that moving to this remote part of the grounds could buy us some time," she said.

"Time for what?"

"Only four of the Guardians are left, Your Majesties," Cassandra said softly.

Dido, bowed her head. "I was hoping that I was wrong," she murmured.

Cassandra glanced at her with sympathy before turning back to the king and queen. "Your Majesties, it's time."

"Time for what!" Adonis demanded.

"My lord, Amalthea has returned as the Child of Darkness," Dido explained softly. "We cannot stop her. The only hope is the prophesied warrior, the descendant of the Child of Light. She is to come from your bloodline. You must be protected at all costs."

"Why?" Adonis cried. "Cignus is already being destroyed!"

"The Child of Darkness will not stop with the conquest of Cignus, and that evil will continue to spread until the coming of the Child of Light," Cassandra replied.

"Come, Adonis," the king said. "It is time."

"You can't ask me to leave! Not like this!" Adonis protested.

"I commended your courage, my son," the queen said softly. "However, the prophecy must be fulfilled."

Adonis turned to Cassandra, who clutched her staff tighter. In desperation, he turned to Dido. "Do you still ask me to go?"

"The prophecy must be fulfilled," she replied. "Make all of this happen for a reason." She stroked his cheek for a moment. "Please, Adonis."

Iphigenia and Latona came running toward the group. Both were injured. Iphigenia was clutching a bloody left shoulder, and Latona had used part of her tunic to bandage a gash in her thigh.

"We are running out of time," Latona panted.

"You must act now," Iphigenia added. "They are searching for the royal family, Adonis especially."

"Please go, my prince," Dido said, backing away.

Gazing at Dido for a moment, Adonis turned to his parents. Trying to ignore their tears, the king and queen joined hands. A white light began to surround them.

"Send him to Crystal Tokyo. It is on Earth in the thirtieth century," Cassandra said.  
"Atolei la ause e li a amei ro eterei, Prince Adonis."

Before he could answer, the light intensified and then disappeared with the prince. Dido stared for a few moments at the spot where Adonis had been standing. "Atolei vender faire te lowa," she whispered.

"Someone is coming," Iphigenia announced, removing her bladed boomerang from her belt with her good arm. The other Guardians followed suit, readying their weapons and forming a protective arch around the monarchs.

The figure moved slowly, but steadily, toward them, cloaked by the smoke and increasing darkness. Something metallic flashed occasionally, the intensity growing with each nearing step. "Who are you?" Cassandra demanded.

The figure emerged, revealing Scylla. She and the Sword of Sorrows were covered with dirt and blood. However, she did not appear injured. Her eyes flickered over the group. "Where is Prince Adonis?"

"Safe," the queen replied.

Latona limped to Scylla. "We thought the others were gone," she said, stretching her arms out to embrace the new arrival.

Dido studied Scylla, suddenly feeling cold. 'There are only four of us left,' she thought. 'The connection to Amalthea!'

"Latona, don't! Stop!" Dido cried, racing to the pair. The Guardian of Joy turned to Dido as Scylla lifted the Sword of Sorrows. Dido and the others watched helplessly as the weapon plunged into Latona.

Without flinching, Scylla jerked the sword free, smirking as Latona collapsed into a heap onto the ground, the ground turning crimson underneath Latona. Scylla watched Dido approached unflinchingly, her eyes flickering with cold amusement. "Maybe you will be a better challenge," Scylla said, "dear sister."


	9. Chapter 9: Always Have Hope

Chapter 9: Always Have Hope

Dido flew at Scylla, desperate fury overwhelming the Guardian of Compassion. Everything that Dido had cared for was gone. She had nothing left to lose. She would fulfill her vow and protect the king and queen with her life.

Metal clashed against metal as the Teardrop Glaive and the Sword of Sorrows collided again and again. Dido was tiring quickly as Scylla continued to strike with untiringly malice. Taking a chance, she knocked Scylla down with a sweep of the glaive and stepped back.

Scylla rose to her knees, eyeing the other Guardians warily. "You have lost. Amalthea will have Cignus." She rose to her full height, the Sword of Sorrows pointed at the monarchs.

"Amalthea has destroyed Cignus," Cassandra said. "It is not too late to follow your vows of duty."

"I am following my vows," Scylla said. "I will protect my Empress."

"Empress?" Iphigenia asked, poised to throw her boomerang at a moment's notice.

"Yes, Her Imperial Majesty, Hecate," Scylla replied. "The new ruler of Cignus."

A vicious wind roared, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the flying dirt and debris. As suddenly as it appeared, the gust died. Scylla placed herself between the new woman and the monarchs.

She was tall, her pure white hair skimming the waist of her black gown. While the gown was ankle-length with long sleeves, it was revealing, the numerous slits and splits displaying patches of ivory skin. Her ice blue eyes sparkled with unadulterated malice.

"Amalthea," Dido gasped, amazed by the transformation. The curly blonde hair of the princess was now snow white and perfectly straight. The blue eyes that once shown with joy were icy cold.

The woman laughed. "The Amalthea you knew exists no more," she said. "I have returned for what is rightfully mine. As Hecate, I will rule Cignus. Surrender to me and your lives will be spared."

"I have vowed to protect the throne and future of Cignus," Cassandra said, her eyes never wavering from Hecate. "If I have to die, so be it."

Hecate turned to Iphigenia. "I will never serve the Child of Darkness," the Guardian of History stated.

With a smug smile, Hecate turned to Dido. "I am a Guardian of Cignus, and I will fulfill my vow to the House of Light."

"As you wish," Hecate said, snapping her fingers. Several figured emerged from the shadows, advancing toward the Guardians and the monarchs.

"Do not worry, Dido," Scylla said, circling her sister. "Adonis will not outlive you long."

"The foretold warrior will be born," Dido countered. The Teardrop Glaive glittered in the gloom. "Then Hecate, you, and the rest of her minions will be powerless and peace will return."

"Wishful thinking," a male voice replied, drawing Dido's attention to him.

The foul breeze was ruffling his jet black hair as his gray eyes studied Dido. A black whip dangled from his hand. 'He seems so familiar,' Dido thought.

"Find your own victim, Nadomus," Scylla growled. "Dido is mine."

'Nadomus? Werla's son?' Dido's thought was cut off as Scylla sprang at her, the Sword of Sorrows held high above her head. Moving to her right, Dido deflected most of the blow with her glaive. However, the sword managed to bite into her shoulder.

"You're getting slow, Dido," Scylla remarked, her eyes lingering on Dido's bleeding shoulder. "Have you lost your will to fight?"

Dido tightened her grip on the Teardrop Glaive. She ignored the searing pain in her shoulder, focusing totally on this battle with Scylla. Resolved to her purpose, she was prepared for Scylla's next attack.

Again, her glaive blocked Scylla's sword. Keeping the glaive up with one hand, she delivered a series of quick punches to Scylla's stomach. Retreating, Scylla glared at her sister.

"That hurt," Scylla growled between puffs of air.

"I'm not giving up easily, Scylla," Dido replied icily. "I have nothing left to lose."

"Only your life," Scylla sneered, standing at her full height.

"My life was Cignus, and it's gone," Dido stated.

"Don't you mean Adonis?" With that remark, Scylla sprang at Dido once more. At the last minute, Dido stepped away. However, the glaive remained, slicing through Scylla's side.

Screaming in pain, Scylla whirled and plunged the Sword of Sorrows into Dido's back. Scylla smiled in triumph as Dido collapsed to her knees. "I have won," she said, falling to the ground.

Dido watched her sister emotionlessly. "For now," she murmured. As everything began to dim, Dido surveyed the surroundings. Nadomus was slowly strangling Iphigenia with his whip, the young Guardian's eyes pleading for Dido to help.

Summoning what strength she had, Dido rose to her feet, willing herself to help Iphigenia. She used the glaive as a support, hoping that Iphigenia could hold on. With his back to her, Nadomus was unaware of the blow until to late.

With wide eyes, he turned and faced Dido, releasing Iphigenia. The Guardian of History fell to the ground, her weak hands struggling to undo the whip. Kicking Nadomus away viciously, Dido knelt to help her.

"We have to help Cassandra," Iphigenia rasped.

"We will," Dido said soothingly, helping her to her feet. Together the two limped to where Cassandra was fighting a group of misshapened, black figures. Dido hoped that they could continue to hold out.

* * *

"Amalthea, you don't have to do this," the queen cried, her tear-filled eyes pleading.

"I am Hecate!" she bellowed, black energy crackling around her. "Amalthea is gone! I, Hecate, will rule Cignus!"

"There is nothing left for you to rule but ruins!" the king cried.

"But they will be mine to rule and not Adonis's!" she countered. "Cignus will be mine!"

The king and queen joined hands, summoning their power. Hecate sent a wave of black energy at the pair, threatening to overpower the monarchs.

"For Cignus," Cassandra yelled, her staff coming down at Hecate. Hecate jumped out of the way, stopping her attack on the king and queen. She glared at Cassandra.

"You dare to defy me!" A ball of black energy hit Cassandra hard, sending the Guardian of Hope flying. With a terrifying thud, she landed against a pile of rubble. With a satisfied smile, Hecate turned her attention back to the king and queen.

"I draw upon the powers of the Shadow Moon!" she cried, stretching her hands above her head. "Darkest night, help me defeat those who oppose me!"

A black mist began to swirl around Hecate's hands, intensifying with each passing moment.

"It is time, my love," the king said, turning to his wife.

"The hour that we have dreaded has come," she murmured. "But we must protect the future."

The blinding light surrounded the king and queen once more, rivaling Hecate's darkness.

Dido and Iphigenia knelt on each side of Cassandra. "Cassandra, are you okay?" Dido demanded, shaking the leader's shoulder viciously.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered before finally opening. "Barely, Dido. Just barely," she murmured, struggling to sit up. "I don't think I can fight anymore."

"In truth, neither can I," Dido admitted, weakly gesturing to the growing stain of her tunic.

"Then it is up to the king and queen," Cassandra murmured. Iphigenia, her shoulder now bleeding freely, simply nodded.

Just then, they were hit by debris and a roar as something exploded. As the dust settled, the three Guardians found Hecate slumped against a broken tree. Her eyes opened, flashing with malice.

"You will not win!"

The king and queen answered with another strike, weakening Hecate further. Roaring in fury, Hecate directed a final strike at the king. The blow caught the monarchs off guard.

With a final smug smile, Hecate collapsed. The queen knelt beside the king, holding him against her tightly. "No, no," she chanted.

"Rhea," the king whispered, "protect the future. We must protect the future, Adonis's future."

"Of course, Chronus, my love," she replied, smiling into his face. "Of course, we will protect the future."

The king's eyes began to close. "Stay with me," the queen demanded, shaking him. "I need you. I can't do this alone."

"You are never alone, dearest Rhea. I will always be with you. But always," his voice stilled for a moment.

"Always have hope," he whispered softly. Then his eyes closed forever.

The queen slowly lowered his body to the ground, running her hand over his cheek one last time. "Wait for me," she murmured. "I won't be long."

The queen surveyed the destruction around her. Everything that she had known, everything that she had worked for, everything that she had loved was now gone, taken away by a fit of rage and jealousy.

"To protect the future," the queen recited in the royal language, "to offer hope, I call upon the powers of Cignus, of the House of Light and Love. I call upon mercy, compassion, memory, hope, love, harmony, joy, truth, wisdom, and justice. With all these and with all my power, I banish this evil from Cignus. I bind this evil until the coming of the foretold warrior. Hecate, you and your minions be gone!"

A beam of yellow light erupted from the queen sweeping the entire planet. When Dido was finally able to open her eyes, she saw that Hecate and the others were indeed gone. She turned and watched in wonder as the queen approached.

"Your Majesty," Dido whispered, bowing her head. Her numb body refused to move any greater.

"My powers are fading quickly," she stated, a sweet sadness in her gray eyes. "The prophecy must be fulfilled. Please protect Adonis and his descendants. The Child of Darkness must be defeated."

Dido felt herself rise, encased in warmth. As she surrendered to her weariness, she thought she heard the queen speak one last time.

"No matter how dark things become, always believe, Guardians. Always have hope."


	10. Chapter 10: Beginnings

Chapter 10: Beginnings

Adonis tried to force air back into his lungs, as he realized he was laying under a huge oak tree. A few moments earlier, he had arrived mid-air in this garden. He had crashed to the ground, effectively knocking the air of him.

As his breathing became normal, he cautiously rose to a sitting position. He was still dressed in his tuxedo, which showed little damaged from his flight. He quickly shut off any thoughts of home and rose to his feet.

"Endymion? Is that you?" a voice called.

Adonis stepped behind the oak. He hoped that he was in Crystal Tokyo, but he really knew nothing about the place or time he was in. He knew even less about the people.

"Endymion? Look, I saw a tuxedo." The voice was growing more irritated. "I know someone is out here. Show yourself."

Adonis blinked in surprised as the caller rounded a corner in the garden path and appeared in his line of vision. The woman was tall, her body radiating beauty, grace, and command. Strands of her rich brown hair dangled around her ears and neck.

The woman's outfit puzzled Adonis greatly. It mainly consisted of a white body suit and a dark green skirt, with large pink bows. Her arms were covered past the elbow by white gloves, the ends matching the skirt. Her ankle boots, again matching the green color, announced her footsteps on the path.

She paused, hands on her hips. One tip began to tap against the ground. "Whoever is out here has five seconds to show themselves," she called. "Or else."

Adonis tightened his grip on the oak, debating on whether to reveal himself or not.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Okay, have it your way," she called. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Adonis yelled as electricity flooded the garden and his body. As the attack ended, he fell to the ground limply. Hearing his cries, the woman ran over the oak.

Seeing Adonis, she moved back a safe distance. Crossing her arms, she glared down at him. "Who are you and why didn't you show yourself earlier?"

Adonis moaned and sat up. "Is that how you greet people here, wherever this is?"

"Not usually," she replied, arms crossed defensively, "and here is the Royal Gardens of the Crystal Palace, home to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the rulers of Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo? I did make it."

"Who are you?" The woman was resuming a defensive position as Adonis stood up.

He stared into her lively green eyes, debating how much he should reveal. If this was truly Earth in its recorded thirtieth century, he doubted that anyone remembered the brief connection to Cignus. "I am a wander from a distant place, my lady."

"And do you have a name, Wander?"

"You may call me Logan." He bowed to her.

"Is there a last name with that?"

"No," he replied, "it is just Logan." He studied her again. "What may I call you, my lady?"

"I am Sailor Jupiter, a Guardian of the Crystal Palace."

"A Guardian? You have Guardians here in Crystal Tokyo?"

Sailor Jupiter was surprised by the question. 'Man, he was be from a very distant place,' she thought. 'I thought everyone knew about the Sailor Scouts now.'

"Just where are you from, Logan?" she asked aloud, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Most people are aware of me and my friends."

"A very distant place, Sailor Jupiter. A place I can never return to."

Adonis leaned against the oak, desperately trying to banish the thoughts of home from his mind. Were his parents dead, killed by Amalthea in her wrath? Had Dido suffered the same fate? "By the House of Light, I should have stayed!" he cried, pounding his fist against the tree.

Sailor Jupiter put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He turned and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. Unsure of what to do, Jupiter reluctantly hugged him back. As the sobs continued, she began to stroke his hair, murmuring softly to him. 'If Mina or anyone else sees me like this,' she thought, 'I'll never hear the end of it.'

However, the fact that this stranger was crying on her shoulder evoked her compassion.  
'He said that he could never return home, but he said that he should have stayed. What happened to him? What drove him away?'

Adonis realized that he had drenched her uniform with his tears. Stepping back, he noticed her surprise and her sympathy. "My apologies, Sailor Jupiter. I usually have more self-control than I just exhibited."

Jupiter was confused. One moment he was sobbing into her shoulder, drenching her uniform, the next moment he was apologizing, betraying almost no emotion. "What has happened to you? Why can't you go home, Logan?"

He didn't answer, turning to study the city beyond the lush garden of the palace. "I am sorry for concerning, Sailor Jupiter. I will on be on my way. Farewell."

"Wait," Jupiter ordered, grabbing his shoulder. "You just can't cry on my shoulder and then just walk away."

He turned, quirking an eyebrow. His gray eyes studied her green ones emotionlessly. "Why not?"

Jupiter hesitated, searching for a reason to detain him. Sensing this, he shrugged her hand off and began walking off. "Farewell," he called over his shoulder.

Jupiter watched his retreating, still trying to think of a way of making him stay. However, she did not know why she wanted him so desperately to stay. "You're a coward!" she yelled.

He stiffened and slowly turned. She noticed that his gray eyes were dangerously narrowed as he approached. "What?"

"You are a coward," she said evenly, stretching to her full height. Even then, Jupiter was still a good three inches shorter than him. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"You don't even know who I am," he cried. "Or where I am from and what has happened to me. How can you help me? For your own best interest, let me go."

Again, he turned and began to walk away.

"What has happened to you that is so horrible?" Jupiter demanded. "What is so horrible that no one can help you? That you have to keep running from everyone?"

He turned and faced her again. No one but Dido had ever had the gall to demand anything from him. Adonis was surprised by the comparison.

"I watched helplessly has everything I loved began to be destroyed. My loved ones banished me in the hopes that I would survive. Does that answer your question, Sailor Jupiter?"

"I know how that feels," she said softly.

"How? How could you possibly know that?" he demanded.

"I lived during the Silver Millennium as the Princess of Jupiter. I lived at the palace of Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom. A powerful enemy attacked and I was killed in battle. As I died, I saw my friends fall around me. I was powerless to protect the Moon Princess, my sworn duty. Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send us into the future to be reborn.

"I do know how you feel," Jupiter said softly. "Let me and my friends help."

Adonis stood there, unsure of what to do. Images of the past filled his mind. The realization that Jupiter was from the Silver Millennium was startling.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted.

Jupiter smiled softly and took his hand. "Then trust me. Let me help you. Make this a new beginning."

* * *

Leda kissed her niece, noting that Thebe's eyes were still wide from her story's conclusion. "But when did Adonis and Sailor Jupiter fall in love? When did they leave Crystal Tokyo?"

Leda laughed softly. "That is another story. It is now time for sleep. We have been up too late already." She kissed her niece's cheek once more. "Good night, Thebe."

Thebe nestled further into the bed. "Good night, Aunt Leda. Ask Uncle Paul and Aunt Elara if they liked the story as well."

Leda's smiled broadened as she noticed two surprised faces in the doorway. "I think they did, Thebe." She turned off the light and shut the door.

"And what are you two doing?" Leda asked, once Thebe's door was shut.

"Listening to your story," Paul said, his cheek slightly red. Elara nodded.

"Well, did you enjoy it?" Leda yawned. "Never mind. Tell me in the morning. I need to go to bed."

"I am rather tired myself," Elara said. "Good night." She turned and headed to the medical wing of the palace where her chambers were located.

Paul watched his sister-in-law retreat before drawing Leda into his arms. "I greatly enjoyed your story, Leda."

"I'm glad," she murmured contentedly, gazing into his soft, ice blue eyes. "I'm tired, Paul. Can we please go to bed now?"

Without warning, he scooped her up in a rustle of skirts and laughter. "As you wish, my lady."

"Sir, you are most kind," Leda replied, trying to contain her laugh.

With smothered laughter, the Prince and Princess of Jupiter retired to bed.


End file.
